


them who carries my faith

by Falconangel



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Cutler isn't dead, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, Imprisonment, M/M, Poor Beck, Tron is trying, Two Personalities, and Cutler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Cutler didn't die in the explosion but neither was he able to beat the new code put into him. He made it out severely damaged but with all the might Beck had he was able to save Cutler. What they hadn't anticipated was for Cutler to wake up with both personalities awake and aware. Cutler and "the general" ,as Beck calls him, are in constant battle for domanace with both refusing to fade.





	them who carries my faith

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the middle of learning for exams there for i shall write  
> Just a small shot thing   
> i don't own tron or any aspect of it (sadly)  
> so this probably will be a Multi chapter fic if there is desire to it i just can't wait till after finals where i'll be able to write as much as i like
> 
> for some reason this idea has been stuck in my head for a while so enjoi

Beck took a deep breath and let his shoulders drop. He'd been standing in frond of the door with the energy in his hand for several micros now, Tron was in the back watching and pretending not to be eyeing Beck.

He really wished he had more control over the situation, if only he could do something to help Beck. They were still looking for a way to drive out 'the commander'. Beck refused to call the second one anything close to Cutler.

The man had told him he'd prefer to be called Cutler but Beck refused. They didn't know what to do nor how to help. Cutler himself had explained the situation to Beck. 

Imagine two people in straitjackets each with a long chain on the back of it. In the middle there is a spotlight but the chains are connected. If one is to step into the light then the other will be covered in darkness. If you are in the dark for to long then you will fade. The one in the spotlight is the one who's in control, the one you are talking too. The only way this could be solved is if one of them would be willing to fade away completely but neither were willing to.

Beck often sat down to talk to Cutler. The man was in what looked like a normal room with even his own bathroom, except it was a prison. There was a thick bulletproof glass wall in a quarter of the room where the door was and the rest of the room. 

The young program liked spending time with Cutler and hated the idea of throwing him in an actual cell but 'the commander' couldn't be trusted. He was in service of Clu and made attempts to show Beck he was right. In some cases he tried to get Beck to join him but the young program always walked out on him. He didn't need to see the face of the man he was falling for be corrupted.

They would sit down for hours and just talk with Beck encouraging Cutler to keep on fighting. Tron didn't mind speaking to Cutler either. They were both soldiers and understood each other.

He could go as far to say that Tron approved of him and Beck being together. Cutler always made sure Beck knew how much he was being appreciated and how he was basically the only reason he could keep on fighting. 

Beck gave him faith long before this mess all happened. The shock to find out that Beck was the renegade had made Cutler laugh as it really explained quite a bit. He rather thought is was just another way in wich Beck was an amazing program. Cutler deeply fancys Beck, however so did the commander. 

When Beck wasn't around to talk the man wrote him letters. (Cutler was supposed to be able to write things down but his other side took advantage of the given opportunity.)

The young renegade refused to read them but Tron didn't. He wanted to know what the man was thinking or if he had any information on the occupation. But from what once were 'normal' thoughts, were now starting to form into love letter.

The man commented on how he fancy's Beck and how well the young program would do by his side in the army if he could get him to 'see the light' or rather repurpos him. Or about how Beck very well fitted into the aspect of 'perfection'. He talked about how good of a mechanic he was for the mechanical arm and that they could use someone like him. 

The two could sometimes hear each other if they were both awake and share memories and feelings of the same body. 

Tron could still see Beck crying the time they had found Cutler's body by accident. The man has so much damage that Tron hadn't been able to even recognize him at first. But Beck had pulled through so many nights and was able, with what left of the healing chamber and Tron's help, to save him. They had been able to cure Cutler opposite to Tron because the damage hadn't been ensured into his base code. Beck just hadn't been able to save the man's arm to no one's surprise. The thing was completely gone by the time they had found him but luckily Beck was able to once again pull through multiple cycles for Cutler and make him a fully automatic one. He was so proud and so happy for Cutler to finally wake up again and hug him...

Beck opened the door to see Cutler standing in the middle of the room. He wasn't sure who was awake at this point or if it were both of them. If that was the case then he'd probably be in a lot more stress as they both were constantly fighting over control over the body to make the other fade. Why did they had to share a face?

Beck simply smiled and put down the energy for the man through the small door. 

"How have you been?" the boy slowly asked as he sat down on the floor.

Cutler picked up the glass and sat down opposite of Beck. Just a few inches away from the person he just wanted to nothing more with than just hug. 

"Good, nothing's really changed so far," the man put his hand against the glass, the original hand. "but I do miss you."

Beck softly smiled. He always tried not to cry but so far hadn't been able to keep it dry for just ones. 

"How's your training going?" the man asked casually.

Beck's face dropped and he stood up. "Commander." Beck didn't ask, he didn't have to. Cutler never asked about just his trainings or about Tron. He would wait for Beck to open up on that because he didn't see it as important, he just saw Beck's feelings as important. The only one who cared about asking for the revolution or Tron was the commander.

The man gave a sickening smirk. "General actually. Can't blame a guy for wanting an update on the revolution now can you?"

"I can."

The "general" or whatever he wanted to call himself just nodded. "He's asleep right now, talking to you for so long took up about most of his energy. I'd say it's worth it but then again how would I know," the man glared at Beck. "You refuse to talk to me as a real person."

"You're only here till you fade."

"Don't want to." he stood up to look down upon Beck. "You refuse to see things from my side as well"

"You're a killer. All the occupation wants in control, not freedom for all programs."

The man closed his eyes annoyed. "Look I'm sorry about what happened to Bodhi-"  

"Don't say his name"

"BUT, that Was Tesler, not me. Clu doesn't approve of him as it is. He isn't what the government stands for." The general slowly spoke. He put his hand on the glass again like how Beck and Cutler always did for the make believe of touching each other. "As long as I'm here people will continue dying. Why do you think this is the only city that has these problems? Because he's out of control. Beck please just listen to me I can stop this once I take his place, we can." Beck looked up at him. "I know what you want is best for this city, we both want the same thing."

"and that would be?" Beck responded rather annoyed that he didn't get to talk to Cutler this cycle. 

"Peace," the general soflty spoke. "I admire your passion and concern for the people of your town. Just imagine what good you could do for this place if you were able to, no more games, no more curfew, this place could be amazing again... We could do that together."

The last part sounded so... 

Beck couldn't put his finger on it, and didn't want to. They boy turned around. 

"No, Beck wait don't ignore me."

Beck bit his lip and started to walk out. He truthfully couldn't care less about the man or his horrible speaches of peace and freedom. Clu was a monster, a monster that had taken Cutler away from him. 

Beck would have been thankful if he got to have one moment alone with Cutler but it seemed he needed to wait out his turn. 

"Cutler, the real Cutler will win this you know? You aren't even supposed to be here. You're not a real person but a virus. Even if you were able to talk me or someone who is actually stupid enough to believe you into releasing you then he still wouldn't let you. He's stronger than you."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Not if you tell him you love me."

Beck turned around immediately. Even Cutler and him hadn't used the word love yet. 

"You don't know just how much he relies on you do you?" the man stepped closer towards the glass. "It would break him."

Beck didn't say anything as he ran out of the room. 

 

Tron knew it had been the commander as soon as Beck ran out of the room and he could hear the man yelling something after him. Tron sighted and closed the project he'd been working on to comfort Beck.

He pulled Beck in for a hug, something he had came accustomed to now that the emotional pressure of the uprising was rising.

Beck wiped away a tear hoping the older program hadn't noticed his weakness. 

"It was the commander, wasn't it?"

"He's a general, actually." Beck replied sarcastically.

Tron gave Beck a soft smile. He wanted to inspire Beck but honestly didn't know how. He could tell him to pull through a battel field or how to reach strain goals regarding trainings but opening up emotionally was still a big... 'point' for him. But the young once happy program helped him.

He couldn't blame Beck for doing this while it was easier and saver to just have let the man die. If he had found Yori in the same position he would have given anything to try and save her any way he could. 

"it's alright, don't worry. I know Cutler will win this eventually. We'll just have to be strong."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: goldenskyrose  
> gmail: falconangel@gmail.com


End file.
